


Rabbit's Bottom

by General_Spooky



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Humor, M/M, Traps, allen walker is a lil ho, minor yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Spooky/pseuds/General_Spooky
Summary: Based in chapter 210. Kanda and Johnny are searching for Allen, and during their stop in the Rabbit's Bottom brothel, they maybe found more than a lead.





	Rabbit's Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this came about but I came across the panel of Kanda and Johnny in the brothel and it lead to this after a long conversation and three doodles.

The alcohol was making Kanda’s head swim. The brothel was full of old men having a jolly time with their glasses full of chilled liquor, blushing and laughing at the beautiful women who served them. They all looked identical, with skin-hugging clothes that would probably make even Cross blush, with their breasts barely covered, thighs and legs entirely visible, and each sporting tall, white, rabbit ears. It made Kanda question just what about rabbits made them so sexy to other men. He was tempted to ask, but as Johnny had invited a whole slew of women who cooed and fawned over them (particularly Kanda), he didn’t want to interact with them at all.

Johnny didn’t even seem to know what he’d just done. He wasn’t even blushing as he talked to the many ladies, trying to get leads on Allen from any one of them. The girls, however, didn’t seem at all interested in discussing another man, and as their hands gently strayed over their shoulders and knees, Kanda figured they were just after their money instead of actually helping.

Kanda didn’t want to be there at all. They were just supposed to ask for leads but it seemed whenever they entered a bar, the tenders wanted them to buy a drink before they’d even consider talking, and after several bars, the alcohol was starting to catch up with them.

It also didn’t help when the bartender gave them excessively large drinks, and Kanda was growing suspicious that the employees weren’t going to even breathe a word about Allen until they finished the massive barrels, but with the sluggishness in Kanda’s body, he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to remember what questions to ask, let alone stay conscious long enough to ask them.

Instead, he tried to pace himself, staring across the bar to maybe look for someone that would be shady enough to have dealt with Cross, and therefor may have ties to Allen, but instead, his eyes kept falling to one girl. She was turned away from him, but her hair wasn’t as blonde as the other’s, amazingly light to the point that Kanda couldn’t tell if the yellow was actually the strands themselves or simply the lights above shining on them. Unlike the others, as well, she had one complete sleeve and one glove, making her appear more modest, but it seemed to mean nothing when the other half of her chest was just hanging out of her dress.

But, for whatever reason, Kanda kept finding his gaze drawn to her, the way she laughed to whatever the _terribly_ drunk man she was sitting with said. Her voice was rendered to nothing under the sounds of the bar, and Kanda gritted his teeth.

After several minutes of watching, Kanda noticed when the man’s hands stopped gesturing, and when his head had tipped over to the side. He was no doubt unconscious, having passed out from alcohol and the terribly warm bar, but when he saw the girl stand and lean over him, his attention was suddenly latched onto her.

“Hey,” he turned to the girl closest to him, leaned on his shoulder between him and Johnny, and he had to briefly wonder how and when she got there. “That girl with the sleeve, can she come over?”

He saw the girl’s expression briefly fall as she wanted Kanda’s attention to herself, but then she called out to one of the girls who was able to leave the booth, telling her to fetch someone by the name of Cathy. The girl turned and hopped off, taking the other girl by her sleeved arm and whispering something to her.

Kanda watched with too much focus as the girl returned, Cathy behind her and being revealed when she returned to her spot by Johnny’s side.

The surprise on Cathy’s face was too much to be normal, but Kanda didn’t linger on it as the girl bunched her shoulders and retreated somewhat. At once, she turned her head away, eyes seemingly searching for a way out, and it made Kanda’s face twitch.

“Cathy, switch places with me!” the girl by Kanda’s leg chimed, hopping out of her spot and ushering Cathy there. When the girl stuttered and seemed to attempt to resist walking, the girl pouted at her. “Oh, come on, Cathy, this nice man wanted to see you! He’s interested!”

Finally, Cathy dropped her gaze to Kanda again, lips in an unsure frown and large silver eyes staring at him with a sort of familiarity and confusion that Kanda couldn’t even begin to think of why she’d look like that. There was something about the curve of her cheeks and her lips, though, that kept provoking Kanda’s sense of recognition and familiarity, but he couldn’t figure it out. He dropped his eyes to her body instead to try and see if he could recognize any elements there, but from her curvy waist and her abundant breasts that barely seemed contained in the dress, there wasn’t anything else of note that mattered to him.

Shifting under his gaze, Cathy seemed to finally give up and slide into the booth, not even truly touching Kanda’s arm but sitting close to pretend she was. A grimace pulled at Kanda’s expression at the obvious rejection despite not even caring about the women there, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to pacify the feeling. Her corset seemed oddly tight, the material somewhat grating against his fingers, and the form beneath it didn’t seem supple at all.

When Johnny finally looked his way, mouth open to say something to him, his cheeks burned pink before he startled back, averting his eyes. “O-Oh, w..well I guess it has been a long day, hasn’t it?”

Kanda squinted at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at, but as he felt Cathy shift against him, he looked her way and saw her face overtaken with red, expression caught between self-hatred and a desire to run.

Turning his attention back to Johnny, Kanda furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you on about?”

Clearing his throat, Johnny kept his eyes down, rubbing the back of his neck while he made vague gestures. “I-I mean… you are young… and these girls are really pretty…”

Kanda still had no idea what he was talking about.

“Oh, Cathy’s brand new,” the girl between the men said, “so when you take her, do it gently, please! A virgin needs more attention than any other girl!”

Johnny at once burned even brighter, and Kanda’s eyes slowly widened as he realized just what they were both insinuating. He was at a loss, unsure what to say in response, and even Cathy was burying her face in her own hand.

But, somehow, Kanda’s mind put things together, and he tugged Cathy closer and halfway over his leg, forcing her to look up at him.

“If I buy you for the night, will you tell me what we want to know?”

Cathy’s face burned brighter than any prostitutes’ should, and she stuttered some before another girl whined.

“Oh, Cathy, it’s only fair if you do!” one of the other girls said.

Her words made Cathy startle, but she seemed to unravel her nerves, a wobbly and quirked smile on her lips before she nodded. “Y-Yes, of course.”

“Do you even know what we’re looking for?” Kanda asked, and Cathy only looked so much more confused, her still present smile and her wide eyes for some reason annoying the shit out of Kanda.

“…No?”

“Oh!” Johnny leaned over the table, minding the large pitchers of beer before he showed Cathy the picture of Allen, surrounded on all sides by friends and shadowed in the back by Link. Johnny pointed directly at Allen, his smile a silent prayer for a miracle. “Have you seen the boy?”

The bafflement on Cathy’s face was somehow even more grating, though Kanda couldn’t figure out _why_. Was it just because she seemed more brainless than a ditzy amnesiac? Or was it simply because it was so far her only reaction to anything going on? Unable to make it out, Kanda tried to keep it off his face so they wouldn’t get kicked out or refused to use their lead, but as Cathy shook her head, Kanda sighed.

If she didn’t even know, then he wouldn’t need to waste money on her, then.

“Oh, that’s a shame…” one of the girls said, and Johnny sighed before bringing back the picture.

“Yeah, it is, but we should get going. It’s getting kind of late and…” Johnny looked to Kanda, and at once his cheeks were repainted red, his gaze immediately averting to the bar along the far wall. “I-I guess I should find a place to stay, huh?”

One of the girls wrapped her arms around one of Johnny’s, purposefully pressing her breasts against him to try and appeal to him. “If you good men are customers then you can just stay upstairs! We’ll treat you very well, and we’ll serve breakfast in the morning!” the woman cooed, pressing even closer.

Johnny blushed worse, stammering out that he couldn’t, shouldn’t, and as the girls seemed to pout around him, some of them who hadn’t received as much attention left to new customers. Kanda sighed and glanced down at Cathy, who was still looking across the bar away from him.

“It’ll be good stress relief!” he heard one of the girls say, followed by Johnny attempting to reply with a scientific approval to such methods, but also turning them down, and Kanda found his resolve leaving.

It had been hell for the past few months, especially when hunting after Allen. It was already late, and they were already tipsy, and no doubt all the other places they went to would only have the same conditions of purchasing a drink before giving anything away. The trail was already getting warmer, so Allen couldn’t get too far away in one night, could he?

Despite lacking any real attraction to someone so… flashy, to say the least, Kanda couldn’t exactly deny the attractive prospect of forgetting their troubles for the night.

“We’re traveling together,” Kanda worded carefully to the girls still surrounding Johnny, “can he stay here without a girl?”

The women paused, looking between each other in quiet debate, but one of them straightened with a lovely smile. “I’ll go ask the head mistress to see if it’s alright, okay boys?” she said, and then she turned and hurried off, the way her body moved every time she took a step making Kanda unsure if it was attractive or not, the sight of so much skin seemingly _wrong_.

He made sure never to talk about this to Lenalee, not that he was ever going to.

“A-Ah, so you _are_ staying, Kanda?” Johnny asked, still not looking towards Kanda and Cathy, the girl not moving to touch him any more than necessary.

Kanda grunted in agreement, trying not to let Johnny’s embarrassment spread to him.

When the woman returned, she looked more than pleased. “The mistress says it’s okay as long as you pay for it! Is that okay?”

Johnny’s smile spread across his face again. “Yes, just tell me how much!”

As they discussed payment, particularly when in regards to Cathy, Kanda tried to search the brothel again only to have his attention repeatedly yanked back to the girl under his arm. Kanda wasn’t sure what it was, exactly, but as he looked down at her, the mixed feeling of irritation and melancholy returned. So close, he could make out the hue of her hair, which seemed to have none at all. It was at least silver, a curious thing that made Kanda wonder how common of a trait it was, though he wondered if that was why he was so irritated in its likeness to Allen’s.

Finally, after a few minutes, Johnny caught Kanda’s attention and told him they had better retire, though he couldn’t actually _look_ at Kanda while he said it. Kanda frowned, but swallowing any feelings that could make him change his mind (because the ladies may not be so welcoming if one of them didn’t buy a night with a girl), he got Cathy to her feet and they started for the stairs.

The whole way, he kept his hand at her waist, if only just because she looked as flighty as an actual rabbit, and as she walked alongside him, he noticed the tail at the back of her corset. The urge to rip it off was almost too strong, but he squeezed Cathy’s waist instead of going for it, Cathy’s tensing and embarrassed blush the only response he got, and Kanda wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or glad.

Upstairs, the girls showed Johnny is room, apparently one that belonged to a girl who wasn’t working that night, and then continued to show Kanda to Cathy’s room.

“You’re the first man to use it,” one of the girls chimed, “so make sure to get all the squeaks out of the bed, okay?”

Kanda wasn’t sure if he made a tortured noise or if it was in his head, but nobody seemed to notice anyway. He only nodded at the lady before pulling Cathy into her room, shutting the door and at once turning towards her, the lack of pressure around them suddenly making all interest in her body drop to lower numbers.

“You really don’t know the boy in the picture?” Kanda asked, and Cathy jumped.

“N-No…”

“Not even in passing?” Kanda frowned, and Cathy shook her head.

“I’m… sorry,” she said awkwardly, clearing her throat. “I really haven’t seen him, but let me get you a drink, okay?”

Sighing, Kanda nodded before he stepped away to take up some of the seating at the opposite of the bed, watching as Cathy ran to a small cabinet, heels clacking loudly on the floor, and she began pouring a small cup of liquor that she had in the cabinet. Even from the distance, Kanda could see her hands subtly fidgeting, but she didn’t make any mess or stumble as she came back, handing him the cup.

She waited patiently with a smile as Kanda brought it to his mouth, even if just out of social pressure, but as he tasted it, he noticed the strong aroma and taste, one that he knew all too well from growing up around crazy scientists.

Cathy was definitely trying to drug him with a sleeping tonic; one that was potent, not secretive and easily snuck to people who knew what it was.

He looked up at her as he pretended to take a bigger sip than he did, but then something clicked.

Cathy’s eyes were looking at him with a sort of anxious, cocky glint that he’d only seen from one person, and as he looked more closely, he could see her left eyebrow had a scar through it.

Placing the cup on the table, he saw Cathy stiffen, but then Kanda stood and lunged for her.

She restrained a scream, but Kanda felt his heart in his throat when his foot caught on the leg of the table, and suddenly he was stumbling forward. If given more room, he would have been able to catch himself, but as it was, he fell directly into Cathy’s chest, feeling her tense up again as his mind processed what just happened, and also hyper-focused on the softness of her breasts.

He whipped his head back up, hating the burn and heat in his face, but at the startled and so much more familiar face with her lips quirked in a sort of grimace, Kanda knew he was right.

“Beansprout!” Kanda shouted, pushing past his past mortification, and Cathy somehow paled more.

“My name isn’t _beansprout_!” she shouted back, her voice cracking and straining in the attempt to keep her voice so high-pitched.

Lunging again, Kanda finally caught her, and as Cathy struggled, but then he slammed her onto the bed, hurriedly reaching for his coat pocket where he retrieved a rag, harshly rubbing it over Cathy’s face as she shouted and tried to shove him away.

Pulling the rag away, Kanda saw the scar and pentacle that only belonged to Allen fucking Walker, and he snarled.

“Beansprout!”

“My name isn’t beansprout!” Allen shrieked, shoving his hands against Kanda’s face. “What the hell are you doing here?! Y-You’re…”

Allen’s hands fumbled, and Kanda saw his face again, eyes filling with tears and his lip wobbling as pathetically as Kanda remembered.

“Y-You… you were free, but…” Allen said, his voice quickly becoming hoarse, and Kanda scowled.

“Still am. What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded, and Allen quickly averted his eyes. Upon realizing that Allen was going to refuse to answer, Kanda purposefully brought over his knee and pressed it against Allen’s stomach, hearing him squeak.

“Ow!” Allen hissed, curling up somewhat around Kanda’s leg. “J-Just making money!”

“Prostituting yourself?!” Kanda demanded, and Allen shook his head.

“J-Just for three days… this was my third,” Allen hurried out, and Kanda removed his leg, hearing Allen gasp. “Th-This corset is awful…”

Kanda wondered just what kind of a psychopath Allen must be to even willingly put a corset on, let alone one like _this_ , but he disregarded it for the current topic. “So, what? You hop places every few days and if a guy fucks you then move on to the next town?”

“Shut up,” Allen muttered, scowling at him with an intensity that was refreshing. “I kept sleeping tonics on me just for that reason, you idiot… like hell I’m actually selling myself.”

“So-” Kanda started, but Allen wasn’t done.

“I only do this when it’s too difficult to work as an entertainer,” Allen said, “I’ve been a server, too… if you keep changing it up, it’s hard for people to identify you.” His head tipped back, then, the rabbit ears folding from the pillows that were above his head. “I thought you found me out… I didn’t know you’d actually want to sleep with me…”

At once, Kanda’s cheeks flared red. “No way! I didn’t know it was you!”

His response made Allen’s expression flatten. “Oh, so I’m your type, then…”

“No, you’re fucking not!” Kanda hurried out, “I thought you’d be useful!”

“Stress relief?” Allen smirked, and Kanda growled. “Well, since you know it’s me, what are you going to do? Bring me back to the Order?”

The serious question made Kanda lose his scowl, looking at Allen thoughtfully before he frowned. “No. We’re on the run, too; I’m here to return the favor and make sure you don’t become the fourteenth.”

Allen’s eyes widened at the earnest reply, and as his eyes watered up again. When he tried to speak, he only squeaked and fell back, the pillows pushing his ears down to even make _those_ look sad.

Sighing, Kanda made to straighten up, only to feel Allen’s hands wrap around his neck and brushing along the nape of his neck. It made him freeze, reminding him of where they were, and what he was about to do before he realized it was Allen, becoming a foggy mess where he couldn’t think. His eyes locked onto Allen’s face, the slight pout of his lower lip, colored with makeup, eyes almost longing for any sort of interaction, emphasized by the length of his blackened lashes.

It came crashing down when Allen shoved Kanda’s face back into his chest, and Kanda struggled against him before he pried himself away.

The moment he was up, though, Allen was trying to run, and Kanda jumped to catch him by the legs. Allen’s yelp was almost as startling as the frills at the end of his dress that brushed against Kanda’s face, making him remember just how nearly naked Allen was. As he struggled with holding Allen still, he saw that aggravating puffy white tail at the bottom of his corset again, and the urge to rip it off was rekindled with a vengeance.

“Why are you running?!” Kanda yelled at no one in particular, managing to pull Allen back to him by his hips.

“Because I have to do this by myself!” Allen shouted back, his voice cracking as he did so.

“Shove it with your martyr bullshit!” Kanda shouted at him, rolling Allen over again and pinning his arms beneath his knees. “If you’re willing dress up in fake tits and work as a whore, you’re not doing anything by yourself!”

Allen gave an angry, tearful huff before jerking his head away so he wouldn’t have to look at Kanda.

“Also, your tail is fucking stupid.”

“Oh my god,” Allen whispered, tipping his head back against the bed, revealing more of his throat that was hidden beneath the collar there, and Kanda twitched.

It shouldn’t have been as erotic as it looked, and Kanda shoved all feelings down to forget them. However, with having Allen like this, he moved his eyes to Allen’s exposed shoulder, suddenly realizing that his scar was missing. The large gash he had received from his own sword, the one that first awoke the fourteenth. The memory of Allen’s shrieking, the pained wails he made that chilled him to the bone, and then seeing the face that wasn’t Allen, not in the least.

Reaching over to grab the rag, Kanda went to work on Allen’s shoulder, revealing the gruesome scar again, though it soon disappeared along Allen’s chest in a rather smooth curve.

“What even are these…” Kanda muttered, scowling at the breasts that Kanda couldn’t tell if they fitted Allen or not.

Allen’s cheeks turned pink again, and he muttered back, “The… head lady here used to be in theater… so she’s… been helping me learn how to make and apply fake ones…”

That didn’t answer Kanda’s question. “Yeah, but what _are_ they?!”

“Kanda..!” Allen whined, weakly struggling, “I can’t feel my fingers!”

“Tough,” Kanda could only say, but he did lift his weight some, not wanting to cause Allen any unnecessary pain. It was bad enough that Allen had been hurt by him three months prior, and that he was living on the streets now. Even if Kanda had to hold him down, he didn’t want to make it any more stressful on him than it already was.

After all, Kanda was supposed to be helping him, not hurting him.

When Allen finally relaxed enough, Kanda unpinned him completely, and they sat in near silence, as though Allen was afraid to talk to him. He kept clearing his throat and rubbing at it, like the usage of a higher voice was wearing it out, so Kanda got up to get him something to drink. When he spotted the cup on the table, the sleeping tonic no doubt still in there, he got an idea.

Kanda brought the drink to Allen, where he drank it without hesitation. It was unlike Allen to not question and inspect everything he consumed, especially when Kanda was the one giving it to him, but Kanda was grateful as it made things easier. Kanda just sat at the foot of the bed while Allen seemed to wait, like Kanda wasn’t doing anything because he had something in play. After a short amount of time, though, Allen’s blinks slowed, and soon he didn’t open his eyes, and after that he started snorting, leaned back against the headboard looking like a broken, perverted doll.

Huffing, Kanda thought if he should at least get Allen out of the corset, but he recalled Allen’s albeit surprising amount of shyness and need for privacy. It was hard to accept it, but then Kanda decided to just loosen the corset some, letting Allen’s waist straighten out, no longer looking as dainty or as feminine. He removed the rabbit ears and laid Allen down on the bed so he’d at least be comfortable, laying him on his side where the laces of the corset wouldn’t dig into his back.

With that, Kanda was about to go out to look for Johnny, but the twitch in Allen’s legs made him pause. Allen was tough, in more ways than just one, so he couldn’t leave out the seemingly impossible odds that he’d wake soon and vanish.

Deciding to find Johnny the next day instead, Kanda sighed and shed his coat, placing it over the back of the chair before undoing his boots. He undid his hair, letting it fall down past his shoulders, then he set to remove Allen’s heels, which had already left red marks along his feet. A sigh escaped Kanda, and as he had an idea, he climbed into the bed with Allen, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle and locking them there.

If Allen woke up first, he’d have to fight his way out, he thought, a little proud of his scheme.

It was uncomfortable. Kanda wanted to toss and turn and unlock his arms, get the one out from under Allen as it was constricting his veins, but he refused and endured. If Allen disappeared now, Kanda knew he would make sure not to be found again.

After over an hour, Kanda fell asleep, the scent of alcohol and cigarettes wafting from Allen’s hair, the feeling of Allen’s scrawnier body tucked against him, too cold to feel real.

Several hours later as the sun barely peeked over the horizon, Allen shuddered painfully, cringing as a groan fought its way through his teeth. Kanda’s arms only tightened to pull Allen closer, and with another pained sigh, Nea’s eyes opened, yellow irises finding the warm wall of the bedroom.

Nea blinked sluggishly, his body feeling like it weighed far too much, and as he began pulling himself up, he first noticed the weight around his middle, and then spotted the black skin of his left hand. He spotted the cross on the back, seemingly forced in by a terrible weight, and he froze, looking it over as the realization of its holy properties slowly sunk in.

What in the…

Then, Nea struggled more, hands grappling with the arms wrapped around his middle. Who was holding him? Why was he in this situation?

Then, Nea looked down to see if he could make out what to do with the arms, only to spot a skin-tight corset over his body, and a pair of oversized breasts that left him gawking, body immediately going cold. Nea’s mind stopped working, staring in shock as he tried to processed. Allen wasn’t a… was he? Nea fought through his memories to try and remember, maybe that Allen hid it from him, maybe he had always had this hidden beneath his coats and his pants.

With newfound fear, Nea slowly undid the arms around him, and he moved away before turning to spot an unfamiliar man lying next to him. He was handsome, with long black hair and perfect skin, his body well defined and muscular even through his button-up shirt. As Nea dropped his gaze down, though, he breathed a sigh of relief when the man still had his pants on, the buttons done up. He then brought his attention to himself, sitting up to get a better view of his borrowed body.

His legs were done up in fishnets, and the corset, though loosened, was no doubt supposed to make him look womanly. Swallowing nervously, Nea wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, how he was supposed to get his bearings.

This… this wasn’t his body…

Nea shakily brought his hands to the front of his chest, and he squeezed.

“Oh, good god, they’re fake,” he breathed out, all tension releasing from his body and he half-curled in on himself.                

What the hell was Allen doing?!

He noticed the man beside him stir, and Nea jolted so hard he nearly fell off the bed.

 _Who_ the hell was Allen doing?!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's dgm week and I had a great idea for Monday but I ended up writing this instead because of impulse........... I'm sorry, fandom, I've betrayed you.


End file.
